Two people from different worlds can meet
by Wendy Pierce
Summary: She was an island girl. He was a city boy. Who knew that they would ever meet and become close friends. Brakayla Friendship One-Shot! :)


**Hey Guys! This is a little one-shot I came up with last night. I wrote it last night and typed it up today. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

**Two people from different worlds can meet**

**Narrator's P.O.V  
**Who knew that two people from different worlds can meet? Well, if you didn't, niether did everyone else in the world. This short story is about how two people from different worlds met. But this isn't two ordinary people who just met.

She was an island girl, he was a city boy. She was a guard girl, he was a king. They were both interested in different things. She enjoys sword fighting, he enjoys making music and singing. They were friends when they were young, but didn't know a thing about it at all.

And now, here they are, friends at the age of seventeen. He would flirt with her, she would get annoyed of him. She'd love to fight and he'd love to pull stupid stunts. These two people differ by so much, yet, they are still friends. These two people are King Brady Parker, one of the co-kings of Kinkow, and Mikayla Makoola, daughter of Mason Makoola, and babysitter of the kings.

They weren't like any normal pairing you've heard of. These friends may have had their up's and their down's, but, at the end of the day, they stay friends. They're still two very diferent people, but, they can get along at times. They have a very weird history.

Many people wanted these two to get together. Even the king himself made a mash-up name for the both of them. There are many supporters for this pairing. And they haven't gotten togeter yet once. Many people keep wishing and we all know that they will someday get together.

I, too, admit I want it to happen. I want it to happen just as bad as the rest of you fans do. But, let's just be glad that for now, they are friends. We all love and favor this pairing. We all get excited about this pairing. Don't we? Well, now, there just two people from two different worlds who met and are friends.

There would be times were he would try to impress her. But, he's plans failed, epicaclly. He never gave up on her. That, however, showed how much he truly loved her. No matter how much she'd reject him, he'd keep trying. He wouldn't move on to a another girl and forget about her.

Sure, he tried many times to make her jealous, but it wouldn't work. He would just end up getting on trouble and she'd have to save him. He'd always apologize for being stupid and not listening to her. The next day, he'd flirt with her all over again as if nothing happened the day before.

There was a time where she de-friended him for his flirting which got really hard to take anymore. Later that week, he stood infront of the Kinkowens and recited a poem to her that he just came up with after he banned poetry. Later that night, she wanted to be friends again because of the poem he recited.

There was also a time were he had been under a evil spell. She had kissed him to break him for the spell he was under. After this senario was fixed, she stated that it was only for the love of her country. This made him feel heart-broken by a bit but still didn't give up the next day.

The young king walked through the jungle at night just to see her. He hid behind bushes when Candace, Mikayla's friend, had came and confronted her. She had stated that Mikayla had said that Brady was too immature. This made him feel bad. He decided to run away.

He wrote a quick letter to his brother, left it on his bed, left his king ring, and left. Even though he thought that it was wrong, he left anyway's. The next day, he's brother came running into the room and insisted to go look for his brother. Mikayla thought that it was all her fault for making him leave.

Hours later, two gaurds had walked into the room. Behind them was the almost run away king, Brady. **(If only that would of really happened.) **Boomer ran to his brother and gave him a hug. He didn't even bother with returning the hug. All he wanted to do was apologize to Mikayla.

He later did and she accepted his apology. She gave him him a hug and told him never to leave her like that ever again even if it was for only a few hours. He hugged her back and promised to never do that again. After that day, they became very close friends even though they still had nothing in common. And who knew that...

twin,

…**Two people from different worlds can meet...**

* * *

**That's it. I hope you guys liked it! This story is in a format only my twin sister, Snitch, likes to write it in. Except, she adds big words with huge paragraphs. Sorry if there wasn't enough Brakayla moments in this chapter. This is a oone-shot about friendship anyways. Please Review Thanks! BYE! :)**

**~Brakayla Fan44**

**P.S-Sorry if there were mistakes in this story. My seven year-old sister just wouldn't stay away from me and jumping all around the place. Adorable, right? Not really. She's a strange little girl with a messed up head. Someone, please save me from her!**


End file.
